The present invention relates generally to power conversion equipment such as inverter and battery charger systems. More particularly, the invention concerns method and apparatus for semi-automatically and remotely monitoring the performance of and controlling such systems.
Power conversion equipment such as power inverters and battery chargers are known to provide for the efficient charging and recharging of batteries of both the wet-cell and gel-cell, so-called deep-cycle type. These batteries typically have a twelve volt (12V) or 24V capacity. One of the best known battery chargers uses three cycles including a first for bulk charging, a second for absorption or acceptance charging and a third for float charging, preferably in the listed order. Additionally, a fourth cycle for equalizing the charge of the battery may follow the float charging cycle upon command of a user.
During the bulk charging cycle, most of the charging current available from the charger is delivered to the battery bank, until such time as the upper charge limit is reached, thereby producing a rapid charging of the battery. During the absorption charging cycle, the battery voltage is held at the upper charge limit and the charging current is gradually ramped down.
During the float charging cycle, the charging current is curtailed and the charger monitors the battery voltage while it drifts down from the upper charge limit. In the float charging cycle, a constant battery voltage is maintained below the gassing point but above the resting voltage of the battery of a fully charged battery. The battery charger only supplies charging current when necessary to maintain the battery voltage. During the float charging cycle, the full output of the battery charger is available to operate any AC appliances that may be connected to the inverter/charger system.
Finally, during the equalizing charging cycle, periodically equalization is accomplished by applying an equalization current to the battery. Such causes wet cell batteries to gas profusely, the beneficial effects of which are removal of residual lead sulfate, restoring all cells to the same potential and mixing up the electrolyte.
Those of skill in the art will appreciate that even such advanced inverter/charger systems have no provision for user-specified monitoring and controlling levels at a conveniently located flat panel user interface fittable in a console of a marine or recreational vehicle, or fixable within an alternative energy residence.